First Impression
by Zona Toxica
Summary: There's a point in your life were you give a bad first impression, but those who take the risk may be able to turn that around. Vegeta, a famous model, met the crazy, out going Kakarot, who is a cocky rock star, they both have bad impressions of each other, will it change? ONE-SHOT, Yaoi, Rated M for Lemon and Language, GxV. Genre: Lust... XD.


_**Don't ask me anything, I just did it. Dedicated to all of my readers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Karly do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT; they belong to Akira Toriyama, thank you Sir for making them! Every story I make is because I have fun.**_

_**WARNING: Please do not read if you consider gay sex disgusting or if you are under age!**_

_**People I believe that there is a gran difference between Goku and Kakarot.**_

_**Goku: sweet, innocent, cocky child trapped in a man's body.**_

_**Kakarot: bestial, sex God, enough said.**_

Impressions:

"There he is!"

A man was soon surrounded by cameras and microphones, the people began asking tons of questions to the famous photographer, the man walked calmly as he answered the questions one by one, or the ones he could.

"Mr. Santos, how do you find your new model!?" A woman asked as she struggled to fit through the crowd.

"Vegeta is a great boy, at first he gives the impression of being a very arrogant person, proud and self-centered. He's not an easy guy I can say that."

"Mr. Santos, is it true that Vegeta Ouji has a love affair with Miss de Brough!?"

"I can't answer that, I can't say yes or no, that's up to him." The blonde wise man kept walking with the crowd on his heels.

"Is Vegeta hard to work with!?"

"Like I said, at first, but then when he gets confidant, everything flows like the water, he's photogenic, wonderful personality, beautiful smile, playful manners."

"How have you seen Vegeta with Miss de Brough!?"

"I can't answer that."

"They seem to be very close!"

"You should ask him, now if you excuse me I'm late for my photo session." The man walked into the building, the crowd were stopped by the guards and pushed away, the people screamed out their answers and took pictures.

"Mr. Santos! Mr. Santos!" the crowd roared.

What a bother, such annoying people! Mr. Santos thought as he walked into the elevator, up to the first floor, where you could see the beautiful view above the New York City.

8888

"Are we almost done?" Vegeta growled as he was dressed in the brand new clothes.

"What's the rush, the life suckers are outside waiting for you." Mr. Santos took his picture, his assistants followed.

"Is it about Katherine again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the same thing happened with Bulma Briefs get over it, now smile for me."

"Ugh."

"Whiner!"

Vegeta laughed, he smiled and waited for the new wardrobe to come, he was tired, hungry and frustrated, he really needed to calm the atmosphere, tell everyone that he had nothing to do with that French porn star, she liked him and he liked her too, but that was it! He had nothing to do with her, nothing at all, because he was gay, so everything needed to be settled with those life suckers.

"I'm hungry!" He whined with a frown.

"You'll eat later."

"No, if I don't eat now I won't do anything." He crossed his arms an angry look on his features, his photographers called him 'prince.' Because he acted like one, and because he was very spoiled, well it was their fault to spoil him since he was fifteen, today he was in his young twenty. At first they thought that his spoiled attitude would make Mr. Santos run, but they were wrong, he was a very strong man, he could handle Vegeta's coldness, his whines, his sudden mood changes, even his hurtful, raw insults.

"Fine, take five minutes."

"Thank you!" Vegeta threw his arms in the air and walked to the small cafeteria, the T.V was on and he was the topic, the damn critiques were on, talking about him, laughing at him, but he didn't care, he didn't care if the others were looking at the program, he walked up to the T.V and changed the channel. Nobody seemed to care that he just surfed through the channels and stopped at the least boring one.

A young beautiful woman laughed on the T.V, she was with another two men who were talking about the best songs of the moment, giving a top ten, Vegeta frowned and sat on a close by chair, he crossed one leg over the other, looking at the music videos, the music went on and on, till they reached the final one.

"_Well everyone, we've come to the end of the show but we will leave you in the hands of the band Ecstasy, with their new song Everything I Wanna Do._"

"Hurrah." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he took a small bite from his tuna fish sandwich.

On the screen, a man with crazy hair appeared, his guitarists began playing along with the drummer, everyone was stupidly hypnotized with the vocalist's handsome face. Vegeta rolled his eyes again, the man pointed at the cameras like if he were pointing at you.

"_She's got a dirty mouth, it tastes so clean with every taste of me, you know that every single thing, she does, does for me because it's what I'm dreamin of...and she likes to take her time, more than fortunate, form of torture, and she likes to touch and tease it's always fun for me, it's always unbelievable. You and me sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G. She'll do any naughty thing I want! My baby, she's up for anything I wanna do! She's a giver and it gets her off! My baby, she's into everything I wanna do! If it was on T.V or even in a magazine she can take the fantasy and make it all reality, she delivers ever dirty thought, my baby she's into everything I wanna do…_" The man's husky voice rang around the room, chills running up their spines when he flashed a smile.

Vegeta snorted, he looked once again at the man with crazy spikes, shook his head as he looked towards the hypnotized people, with a sigh he got up and went back to his work, but to his great disgrace, his photographer was listening to the stupid band, what was up with people? In his opinion that guy from the band didn't even sing good, he believed his name was Kakarot or something like that.

"This boy keeps on going higher and higher." Mr. Santos said as he turned the volume up.

Kakarot's voice invaded Vegeta's tympanums, it was frustrating, listening to him, his voice was like a rough purr, that sent chills down his spine, that's why it was frustrating. He felt like if that man was purring right in his ear, it made him shudder and moan lightly, barely above a whisper, it was the worst fucking feeling!

8888

"Listen there's nothing going on with me and Miss de Brough, ok?" Vegeta said as he pushed the people out of his way.

"Miss de Brough said the opposite!"

"I don't give a shit what she said, there's nothing going on between us, and there never will be, got it."

So many questions, all at the same time, it was suffocating, he didn't mean to be rude or raw with his answers, but he hated life suckers as they called them, yes he understood their job, but what he will never agree with is that the information they get they always give a twist in it, like their personal touch, he knew that they were going to public in the many magazines that he was 'denying' the affair.

"Vegeta!" they called his name, Vegeta sighed, he pushed and shoved the others away from him.

"This is the last thing I'm going to say so put attention." He turned around, everyone looking at him like lions that were going to be fed "Vegeta Ouji and Katherine de Brough, have nothing going on, absolutely nothing, you people take closeness as some love affair, that's what annoys me about you guys."

"Vegeta!" They kept on asking question.

"Nothing is going on!" He gave them his back and closed the door of his house.

Finally some peace and silence, Vegeta yanked his jacket off, he slumped on the couch and took his boots off, he went through his mail, finding tons of love letters, hate letters, invitations, and other offers, he had a missed call from his brother Tarble, he heard the message he left, snorting when Tarble begged him be in their father's birthday.

Pathetic as always brother, Vegeta rubbed his nape with both hands, giving himself a small massage, a black feline jumped on the couch, purring and rubbing against his side, Vegeta smiled and ran his fingers through the feline's fur. Feeling a bit more relaxed he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on.

_Oh for the love of God! _He groaned as he saw Kakarot on T.V, in an interview, he was about to turn it off when the woman asked him a question, a question about him!? What did he have to do with that rock star? Nothing obviously! Except…at first he didn't recognized the man but now he remembered him, the first time they met, wasn't good.

"_Vegeta?_" Kakarot asked.

"_Yes._" The woman smiled and nodded

"_Well, what can I say, I thought he was… he's arrogant, self-centered, I can bet that he was spoiled by his parents. That was my first impression of him, and I still think the same thing, though I've seen his pictures and I've seen him on magazines, I like his photos, maybe he should do some nude ones for us._" He laughed.

Vegeta grit his teeth, as he heard the audience laugh.

"_You had a bad first impression of him?_"

"_Yes, I remember that me and my band were at this fancy restaurant, he was there, I can't remember how but me and him ended up having a small argue, I can't remember what was the rea-_"

Vegeta turned off the machine, he scoffed, threw the remote on the other couch and looked at his cat that was belly up on the couch.

"Can you believe that fucker?" He growled.

"Meow."

"I know!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

_Kakarot, I can talk shit about you too. _He thought with a deep frown, wincing when he realized that he bit his tongue out of anger.

8888

Vegeta laughed as the young woman touched his side, she told him to hold still, but she kept on tickling him, finally she got the last cloth on his body and stepped away, the another important photographers were about to take the pictures when Mr. Santos barged into the room, he took his jacket off and looked at his lovely model, he smiled and crossed his arms, Vegeta knew that that smile meant that the 'master' was planning something or simply wanted to change plans, the blonde man simply smiled, Vegeta's eyes grew wide when Kakarot came into the room! He couldn't believe his eyes! Kakarot smiled at him, but he scowled back, the man said his hello, his voice like a rough purr.

"What is he doing here!?" Vegeta yelled to his photographer.

"Change of plans my dear Vegeta! Today you are going to pose for me with him."

"What!? Oh no! Hell no!" He crossed his arms and began walking to the exit, not caring that he was half nude.

"Are you afraid of me?" The purr reached his ears.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you say that I'm afraid of you?" Vegeta stopped and looked up at the man.

"You heard damn right." Kakarot smiled.

"Listen you conceited, pedophile, I am not and I will never be afraid of some cheap rock star."

"Pedophile?"

"Every band has it's groupies, if I recall, around the age of fifteen." He smirked.

"Whatever. Then if you're not afraid, do this shit with me."

"…" He opened his mouth but closed it tight "Fine."

"Ok! Everyone let's get started!" Mr. Santos clapped his hands.

The first ones were harmless, not too close not too far from each other, but he still wasn't happy with the idea of having to do these things with some guy who was drunk the first time they met each other.

Vegeta grew even more angry when Mr. Santos said that the next photos were going to be all natural, as in completely nude.

Oh the poses they made them do, Vegeta's breath came out shaky every time he felt the rock star's hands on his skin, some poses were fine, but the others, they were embarrassing, Mr. Santos asked if it was ok if Kakarot lay on the floor on his back and Vegeta straddling his stomach, Kakarot blushed but said yes. The photographer thought it was a good, harmless pose, but for Vegeta, they were making them simulate sex for God's sake! He wanted to call it quits, but then that arrogant rock star would make fun of him, nobody made fun of Vegeta Ouji! So he took the only option he had.

"We meet again." Kakarot smiled as he placed both his strong hands on Vegeta's thighs, Vegeta blushed not looking at him at all, if he did it would give him an urge feeling.

"Stop touching me." He growled.

"Hm, sorry. I was told to do this." He ran his fingers gently on Vegeta's skin.

"And I was told to slap the shit out of every bastard that dared to touch me."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kakarot asked out of the blue.

"No." He answered with coldness.

"Figures." Kakarot chuckled lightly.

"What?" Vegeta said between his teeth. What the fuck did he mean by that?!

Kakarot was about to say a playful reply but Mr. Santos told them to hold still, Vegeta blushed when he was told to give an adoring face, he went red as a tomato and his jaw was clinched tightly, his snarl darker and darker, they waited for the crimson to disappear, Vegeta took a deep breath and obeyed, Kakarot was told to smile, without effort he happily obeyed.

8888

"Did you find it awkward to pose in such, lustful, desirable ways with the man who said that you were arrogant, spoiled and self-centered just a few months ago?" A man asked the model.

Vegeta blushed when the audience went 'ooh' as one of the nude photos appeared on the huge screen behind him, it was the one of him facing towards the camera, with a lusty face, his hips in the air and with Kakarot behind him with his lips on his back, his black eyes staring at the camera too. He remembered that in that exact moment he wanted Kakarot to just take him there, he had a cold shower that night, and banged his head against the wall.

"Awkward doesn't reach what I felt. Listen I met Kakarot once in the past and he gave out a very bad impression, I mean who gets drunk in some quiet, calm restaurant, he was childish, foolish and disrespectful, above all he's an asshole."

"You both have mutual first impressions."

"Hm. Oh, but I pray to never do that again, at least not with him." He crossed one perfect leg over the other.

"Hmmm, what about with one of his band members?"

"What is this? A porno show?"

The audience laughed, the man too, but Vegeta was serious, band members? He was a model not some fucking porn star, like that de Brough girl, ask her! The bitch would gladly say 'yes' to you!

8888

The crowd went wild, the cheered and danced along with the music of their favorite band Ecstasy, they loved every sound, they loved the rough purr coming from Kakarot's throat, everyone screamed out his name, he danced widely sometimes driving the girls crazy with his sensuality, he jumped from one place from another, he roared, he howled, he laughed, till he finally bowed at the waist, hearing his fans cry out the band's name.

"Want some more!" He roared over the microphone.

The millions of fans cried "Yes!"

"Do you want some more!" He asked again.

The same excited answer, he looked at his band, they all nodded, agreeing in one more song, Kakarot turned to his audience. He smiled saying that he would never reject an offer of sex and neither should them, everyone roared.

"SEX! SEX! SEX!" They cheered.

Kakarot gave the signal and his band began to play, he had always loved to hear the people's voices, they made his self-esteem touch the sky, he was in love with his fans, with a sexy smile he cleared his throat.

"_NO is a dirty word, never gonna say it first, NO is just the thought that never crosses my mind. Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along, better rock together than just one at a time. S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want! Yes, sex is always the answer it's never a question, cuase the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes, not just a suggestion if you ask the question then it's always yes! Yeah!... I'm loving what'cha wanna wear, wonder what's up under there, wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue, I love to try to set you free, I love you all over me, love to hear the sound you make the second you're done…_" Finally after singing his heart out it was done.

He bowed, wiping the sweat of his forehead, he chuckled when his stomach rumbled, he was starving! He smiled and waved happily at his fans, backstage he signed posters, albums, shirts, chests as he stuffed his mouth with food, he got all kinds of kisses, some were harmless others savages, but he enjoyed each one, he remembered when Vegeta called him a pedophile, he wasn't into kids, not like his friends who enjoyed exchanging the girls who would offer their bodies to them, he got tons of girls offering themselves to him, but he always said 'no', some girls called him 'gay' he shrugged it off, he was left exhausted with so many people!

He was hungry… but for something else.

8888

Once again he was left exhausted with today's work, Vegeta slumped on his couch, after being in the tub for nearly two hours, his eyes were getting heavy, just as he closed his eyes, Prince, his feline, growled with all his might waking him up, Vegeta saw his kitty looking towards the hall, he looked towards the hall too and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked as he saw Kakarot leaning on the wall.

"The other day, you talked shit about me."

"If you spit shit, prepare yourself to receive shit." He spat.

"Listen, I think we started wrong, why don't we begin again?" He smiled and took a few steps towards Vegeta "Name's Kakarot Son, but you princey, can call me Kakaroto…"

Vegeta looked up at him, he took steps back, away from the man who was still moving towards him, he showed anger on the outside but in the inside he wanted the man to rip his clothes off and take him, he flinched when his back was pressed against the wall, the man supported his hand on the wall, above Vegeta's head and leaned down a little, now he was eye level with the model was growling like a cat at him.

"Kaka-"

"And you are?"

"…Vegeta Ouji."

Kakarot smiled and stretched his other hand, Vegeta took it, he was stunned when Kakarot roughly crashed his mouth against his, devouring his lips, his tongue savagely played with his own, he held in his damn moans, shocked hi eyes snapped open when he felt Kakarot's erection against his hip, oh he was so ready to take a ride on it, he held onto Kakarot's wrists as he was kissed, he tried to push the man away to grab air, Kakarot growled, he ripped his lips away, with ease he picked Vegeta from the floor and still kissing him he made his way into a bedroom, the kitten hot on his heels, meowing to get his master's attention, Kakarot smirked giving a light push on the feline he closed the door to Vegeta's room. He threw the model on the bed, making the other glare at him, he began to protest. What an annoying boy, Kakarot walked towards him.

Vegeta gasped when Kakarot pressed his body against his, Kakarot ripped the disturbing clothes off Vegeta's body, he moaned as Kakarot's mouth devoured one of his nipples, his other nipple was harshly pinched, it only made him moan louder, damn that rock star for making his body react like that, he hated it but loved it at the same time.

"You wanted this, right?" Kakarot said as he gently nibbled the hard nipple, he was rewarded with a long moan.

"S-shut…up, get off me."

Kakarot's erection throb painfully, pleading for release, he could feel Vegeta's against his abdomen, he quickly removed his shirt followed with his jeans and boxers. With a smirk he removed himself from Vegeta's body, he got off the bed, he saw a small couch and slumped on it, Vegeta panting like crazy, quickly got up, he looked at Kakarot's manhood, it was just as he had imagined or even better.

Kakarot smiled and patted his lap, trembling in excitement, Vegeta hypnotized moved towards him, he got on his knees, his breath tickling the man's member, he opened his mouth and leaned forward.

Kakarot hissed, he felt his cock hit the back of Vegeta's throat, he took a fistful of black hair and bit his bottom lip, Vegeta uttered Kakarot's name, the vibration of his voice made Kakarot push his head down, that wonderful torture was repeated again and again, Vegeta sucked in his cheeks and moaned around Kakarot's manhood.

"Shit." Kakarot reached out for his ringing cellphone. "Hello?"

/Where are you!?/ His girlfriend yelled.

"Chichi?"

/Who else!?/

"I'm…I'm…ah…shit." He bit his bottom lip.

/You're what? Are you alright? You sound weird./

Kakarot bit hard on his finger, Vegeta crawled on his lap, he wanted Kakarot to focus on him, he took Kakarot's hand away from his mouth and drew it towards his own erection, strong fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and began stroking him, Vegeta moaned, he heard his girlfriend say something.

"Kakaroto." Vegeta purred loudly.

Kakarot heard Chichi scream her lungs out.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll see you later." He hung up and threw the cellphone away.

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hips, lifting him up above his cock and slammed him down, a scream of pain escaped Vegeta's mouth as he slid down on the man's cock being painfully stretched, Kakarot uttered a blissful sound. Vegeta felt inside out, tears proved it, sooner than he though he got used to Kakarot's member and was soon bouncing on the rock star's lap. Kakarot thrust his hips up, meeting with his lover's body, he threw his head back, gripping tightly onto paled hips, keeping a rapid in and out.

Kakarot rolled his eyes and picked up his cellphone again "H-h-hello?"

"Kakaroto!" Vegeta did it on purpose! Kakarot growled at him.

/IF YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP-!/ He hung up again, Chichi was beginning to annoy him anyways, she wanted him to be a normal boyfriend, he was rock star! He couldn't stay in one place and obey her orders. He took the back of Vegeta's head and crushed their lips together, kissing his soundly.

"Dammit Vegeta!" Kakarot roared when blood ran down his chin.

Vegeta moaned frantically, he buried his nails in Kakarot's shoulders, feeling waves of bliss take over his body with every thrust Kakarot gave, it was mind-blowing, he got to his feet and walked towards the bed, his chest pressed to the mattress, gripping tightly onto the covers and his ass in the air. Kakarot smiled, enjoying the view for a while, he smiled wider as he got up, he slammed his hips against Vegeta, the model howled in pleasure when Kakarot hit against his sweet spot, his wet dream became reality.

"Don't stop!" He whined, listening to sound of their bodies slamming together, the headboard of the bed hit against the wall roughly. Kakarot turned Vegeta around, sucking rosy nipples, he dragged Vegeta's body up on his lap thrusting up as their tongues had a playful battle.

Kakarot whimpered as he felt his stomach go tight, he groaned as Vegeta's muscles tighten themselves around him as he released inside the sweaty body , Vegeta jerked against Kakarot, his back arched and his head thrown back, he heard Vegeta cry out his name as his abdomen felt warm.

Both went wobbly, panting on the wide bed, still connected, once his breath was stable, Vegeta lazily sat straight looking at Kakarot with half-lidded eyes, both stared at each other and chuckled.

"Have you changed your mind about me?" Kakarot asked once they both were stable, he ran his finger on Vegeta's thigh and hip

"Give me a second round and we'll see." He smiled

Kakarot scoffed, he licked his dry lips. Vegeta felt Kakarot's cock go hard again, he moaned lightly.

"Bring it on." Kakarot smirked.

_FIN!_

_**Oh my Dende! I can't believe I actually did that! Aaahhh! *wipes nosebleed* I tried to make Vegeta's coldness a bit light, sorry if I failed you TTwTT.**_

_**Songs I used…**_

_**Everything I Wanna Do by Nickelback.**_

_**S.E.X by Nickelback.**_


End file.
